


In The Middle Of The Celebrations

by Tigerine (sealink)



Series: Heavy Rotation [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/pseuds/Tigerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear seeks out Mink in the Scratch weight room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle Of The Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: tigerine.tumblr.com  
> tracked tag: #tigerine
> 
> This was written for a blog on tumblr which promised art of the fics they were provided. Although this takes place during a much larger fic that I have yet to write (but have fully planned out--I am reluctant to add another fic to my writing rotation, but if this little bit gets a strong response, I might do so anyway) I thought that people here might enjoy a little Minkuri. 
> 
> This fic takes place in a version of the game world where Aoba fails at Koujaku's Scrap and becomes Shiroba. Toue goes ahead with his plans for mass mind-manipulation and a small resistance movement coalesces around Scratch, led by Mink.

Mink doesn’t look up until he hears the Scratch members behind him suddenly stop and the heavy clunk of weights being replaced in the stands. He sees his spotter move, stepping back and with a last heave, shifts the weight bar up off his chest into the rack and sits up, sweat running down his face.  He doesn’t let his surprise show on his face at the white-haired figure in the doorway.

His spotter looks at him and Mink jerks his head toward the door. The entire weight room is filled with thuds and clanks as the Scratch members stop what they’re doing and file out. Mink grabs a towel off a folding chair and rubs his face and the back of his neck.

“What do you want?”

“Eh, that is… Mink-san…”

Mink stands, stripping his sweat-soaked headband off and tossing it on top of his discarded coat with a sigh before walking up to Clear and staring at him. Under his intense gaze, Clear’s cheeks flush and he looks away.

Mink lifts an eyebrow. “Again?” At Clear’s deeper blush, he reaches forward and turns Clear’s head toward him. “Were you not satisfied this morning?”

The surprised look on Clear’s face as he looks at Mink is endearing. “Oh! No, that’s not what I meant to imply at all, Mink-san!”

“Then what?” Mink replies gruffly.

“It’s not that I wasn’t satisfied this morning, but…” Clear’s pale gaze drops to the floor and his gloved hands clench into fists. “… I want to… again.”

Mink snorts softly, his lip curling in a smirk, and then looks around at the weight room before walking over to a bench next to the mirrored wall, stripping his lifting gloves off and tossing them to the floor, Clear at his side like a shadow.  Mink nods at the bench.

“Ehhh?? Here?”

Mink places his hands on both of Clear’s shoulders, pushing his coat off onto the floor. “You couldn’t wait for me in the room. You came here to ask for it.”

“But Scratch! What if someone comes in—“

“They know better.”

“M-mink-san, it’s too—!”

Mink pushes his head to the side, leaning in to kiss his ear; one corner of his mouth twitches up at Clear’s shiver and clenched teeth.

“It’s too… too…” Clear’s voice trails away as his eyes fall upon the mirrored wall. He colors even more and Mink pulls back, turning his head to meet Clear’s gaze in the mirror.

Clear is unable to tear his eyes away from the wall as Mink moves behind him, his large hands nimbly unbuttoning Clear’s shirt and sliding his belt out of its belt loops. Clear licks his lips and swallows against the lump in his throat as he watches Mink unzip his pants and slide his hands into Clear’s underwear. He sucks in a breath through his teeth when Mink’s left hand slides under his balls; when Mink wraps his hand around Clear’s stiffening cock, a moan slips from his lips.

“You’re still this eager?” His voice is soft but Clear feels it thrum through his entire body.

“Mink-san, _please_ …” Clear pushes his head back into the taller man’s chest, thrusting his hips forward.

Mink grunts an assent and withdraws his hands, stripping his shirt off over his head. Clear pulls his boots off and shoves his pants and underwear away from him.  He lifts his head to look at Mink, but Mink is already there, reaching out for him and pressing his back onto the bench. Clear’s legs fall open, his knees over Mink’s hips.

Mink surveys Clear’s body, the way his pale stomach quivers when Mink’s hand wraps around his dick, the way his mouth opens in delight, the bob of his throat as he swallows. Mink slides his hand between Clear’s legs, dipping one finger in the cleft of his ass. “You’re still soft here,” he says with a groan, slipping a finger inside.

Clear’s body jerks, a louder cry erupting from his lips, and Mink pulls his hand away, fitting the head of his erection against Clear’s entrance. Clear watches Mink’s face as he pushes forward until his eyes roll back in his head, a sob of delight wrung from him at the sensation of fullness. Mink wears a look of intense concentration, growling as he begins to grind his hips against his lover.

This is all still new to Clear. He isn't used to the smell of cinnamon and sweat in the air around him. He isn't used to the urge to buck his hips up against someone, smearing precum on his stomach. He isn't used to someone that can keep up with him, orgasm for orgasm; this is the fourth time today that Clear has taken Mink's cock, and only the fifth time he's begged for it.

It is the mirror that finally pushes Clear over the edge. The sight of himself writhing under Mink, the flexing of muscles, the way he sees his legs pull Mink closer needfully, the contrast of Mink’s skin against his own. Clear comes with a near-scream, his hands gripping the end of the weight bench behind his head.

Mink’s face eases for a moment and then he shudders, a snarl clawing its way out of his throat. Clear uses his heels to press Mink closer, and Mink reaches down, pulling Clear up from the bench and wrapping his arms around him.

“No more of this.” His voice is low, out-of-breath.

Clear looks up at Mink, at the green-blue eyes hooded under Mink’s heavy brow. “What?”

“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t push yourself to do this.” Mink’s normally rough voice is almost tender. He runs the back of his fingers down the side of Clear’s face. “It won’t bring him back.”

Clear blinks and Mink’s thumb wipes away a tear that Clear didn’t know had slipped out.  Clear covers Mink’s hand with his own and then nods slowly, his eyes closing. “I know, Mink-san. I know.”

 

\----

 

[See the fanartxfanfic here. ](http://tigerine.tumblr.com/post/69940346588/wideop3n-fanartxfanfic-2-art-by-wideop3n)


End file.
